Love School
by DIOSDELTIEMPO-ESPACIO
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Gray Fullbuster, de 16 huérfano, el cual vive en una casa heredara de Ul y trabaja en una fabrica cargando cajas y estudiante del instituto Fairy Tail, alguien normal, de actitud fría y desinteresado en el amor, aunque 2 de sus amigas Juvia y Lucy se le hallan declarado fueron rechazadas por él, Erza, Loki, Cana y Lissana le han recomendado aceptar a una de las 2 pero el se niega, cierto día Gray camino al instituto  
-No quiero estar con ninguna Loki-Gray (hablando por celular)  
-Por que, a ninguna le das una oportunidad, o solo dásela a Juvia, mi objetivo es Lucy-Loki  
-No quiero, no me fastidies con lo mismo, adiós-Gray colgando  
-No entienden que no es no, no estoy interesado en nadie, no desde que mis padres murieron, y poco después Ul y Lion también-Gray limpiándose las lagrimas  
-Mierda voy a llega tarde-se escuchaba en una esquina  
-(pensando) que ruidoso (hablando) A-aaahhhh-Gray al chocar con una persona  
Gray se sobaba la cabeza de tan fuerte que habían chocado esa persona y él, Gray enojado estaba dispuesto a exponer su orgullo masculino  
-Que te pasa imbécil por que corres sin fijarte por donde caminas -Gray  
-Cierra la boca estúpido, tu tuviste la culpa-Chico  
-Te advierto que soy capaz de romperte la maldita boca aquí mismo-Gray mirándolo fijamente  
-Pues hazlo vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres, me servirás para entrenar un poco mi fuerza-Chico golpeando la cara de Gray  
-Maldito idiota te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer-Gray regresando el golpe, y así duraron un buen rato el chico y Gray, golpeándose mutuamente el la cara, dándose puñetazos continuos en el abdomen y azotando el uno al otro contra la pared de un puñetazo  
-Imbécil, sabia que debí de haber tomado el tren hoy, mejor lo tomo en la tarde-Gray levantando su mochila  
-Supongo que yo también debí de haber hecho lo mismo para no toparme contigo-Chico levantando sus cosas  
-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, y el tuyo-Gray  
-Como si te lo fuera a decir ojos puntiagudos-Chico  
-Que dijiste cabello de chicle, quieres continuar-Gray desafiante  
-No gracias, puedes decirme donde esta el instituto Fairy Tail-Chico  
-Dime tu nombre y te diré algo-Gray  
-Mierda, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-Natsu  
-Natsu, que nombre más hipócrita-Gray  
-Tu nombre es muy desabrido así que no te quejes, ahora dime donde esta Fairy Tail-Natsu  
-Voy en ese instituto así que sígueme-Gray  
-Mierda, tendré que verte la jeta todos los días-Natsu  
-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea así que cierra la boca-Gray caminando  
Caminaban ambos, con un ambiente muy raro, el de Natsu era de odio, pero el de Gray era, diferente  
-(pensando) que tipo más raro (hablando) por que tienes el cabello rosado-Gray  
-No se, fui adoptado de un orfanato por Igneel Dragneel-Natsu  
-Y quien es el-Gray  
-Es mi padre adoptivo imbécil acaso no es lógico-Natsu  
-Jodete-Gray  
-Tiene un trabajo en una compañía de videojuegos, regresa cada 5 días en las madrugadas y se va muy temprano, casi no lo veo-Natsu  
-Y no sabe como estas-Gray  
-Cada 5 días lo espero para saludarlo y le mando un mensaje un día antes que regrese, y tu, quienes son tus padres-Natsu, dejando en estado de shock a Gray, trayéndole muchos recuerdos tristes y desgarradores  
-Por favor, pregúntame otra cosa que no tenga que ver con eso-Gray con lagrimas  
-P-por que lloras-Natsu  
-L-lo estoy haciendo, perdón, no se que me pasa-Gray  
-Y en que o como vives-Natsu  
-En una casa heredara como único sucesor y, trabajo en una fabrica cargando cajas e introduciendo los pedidos-Gray  
-Eso explica tu fuerza-Natsu  
-Bueno, tu tampoco eres débil-Gray  
-Entreno mi fuerza un poco, y en que fabrica trabajas-Natsu  
-En la Torre del Paraíso, del señor Jellal-Gray  
-Esa fabrica esta cercas de mi casa-Natsu  
-Debe de ser una coincidencia, bueno aquí esta Fairy Tail así que no me molestes más-Gray  
-Eres muy amargado-Natsu  
-¿Natsu? ¡NATSU!-Lissana abrazando a Natsu  
-Lissana, hola-Natsu  
-Cumpliste tu promesa, demoraste demasiado-Lissana  
-Cual promesa-Gray  
-Eso no te incumbe estúpido-Natsu  
-Q-que dijiste pedazo de-Gray  
-Vamos Gray, no pelees con Natsu, apenas es nuevo-Lucy  
-Tu lo conoces-Gray  
-No personalmente-Lucy  
-Me mandaba cartas, pero el día de mi cumpleaños no asistió, y me prometió que a cambio se transferiría a Fairy Tail-Lissana  
-Y cumplí mi promesa-Natsu  
-Bueno disfruten estar solos Lucy vámonos-Gray  
-Esta bien pero por que-Lucy  
-Por que si-Gray  
-Natsu, donde conociste a Gray, y por que traes esos golpes-Lissana  
-Me tope con el caminando y chocamos y empezamos a pelear-Natsu  
-Y no te hizo algo más-Lissana  
-Solo me conto unas cosas de donde vivía y que trabaja-Natsu  
-A-así de sencillo-Lissana  
-Si, por que-Natsu  
-Natsu no es de esas personas que cuenta su vida fácilmente, como lo convenciste que te dijera todo eso-Lissana  
-Solo se lo pregunte, pero le pregunte que quienes eran sus padres, y salieron lagrimas de sus ojos-Natsu  
-E-espera, y como lograste llegar con el hasta aquí, no te dejo solo-Lissana  
-No, solo me pidió que no le preguntara de eso-Natsu  
-(pensando) Cuando nosotros le preguntamos de sus padres a Gray, nos dejo solos y a Natsu le pidió que no le preguntara de eso, que le pasa a Gray (hablando) por cierto Natsu a que grupo te asignaron-Lissana  
-Al numero 3-Natsu  
-Que bien estaremos en el mismo salón, vamos-Lissana jalando de la mano a Natsu  
**_MIENTRAS TANTO  
_**-Gray, como, tu no eres así, como hizo que le dijeras-Lucy  
-No se, solo me salió querer decirle-Gray  
-Me extraña de usted Gray-sama-Juvia  
-Bueno, y que les importa, están muy cercas, no quiero estar con ninguna de las 2 así que déjenme solo-Gray  
-Pero, Gray-sama, solo me basta con tener su presencia-Juvia  
-Entonces no te me acerques tanto-Gray  
-Yo ya no estoy interesada en ti Gray así que no quiero que te hagas ideas-Lucy  
-(pensando) por que le conté a Natsu, tal vez su presencia me era acogedora, pero, por que me sentí cómodo al estar con él (hablando) Lucy, puedes quedarte en el lugar que esta vacío al lado de Lissana-Gray  
-Por que-Lucy  
-(pensando) mierda, que le invento, no puedo decirle directamente que quiero estar con Natsu, (hablando) e-esto, es que tengo algo que hablar con Natsu-Gray  
-Tu no eres de esos que habla con alguien que acaba de conocer y en especial si te reta-Lucy  
-Solo hazlo por favor-Gray  
-Esta bien, pero iré con Lissana primero-Lucy saliendo encontrando a Lissana hablando con Natsu  
-Lissana, vamos a sentarnos Natsu tu te sentaras al lado de Gray-Lucy jalando a Lissana  
-Q-que, cambiemos de lugar, no quiero estar al lado de ese idiota-Natsu  
-Perdóname pero no podemos-Lucy  
-N-No podemos, por que-Lissana  
-Siéntate Lissana, algo raro pasa con Gray, esta comportándose fuera de lo normal con Natsu, Gray siguió con Natsu cuando le pregunto de sus padres cuando estaban hablando en la mañana, que le preguntara de sus padres y que hablara con el en la mañana, es demasiado raro, y dijo que se ofreció para traer a Natsu y ahora me pidió cambiarme de lugar que tenia que hablar con Natsu, algo mucho más raro, me extraña de él-Lucy  
-Pero exageras un poco, tal vez este cambiando-Lissana  
-Loki hablo con el en la mañana y le colgó cuando le menciono a Juvia y a mi, sigue siendo el mismo con todos excepto con Natsu, con el es diferente, acaso, estará enamorado él-Lucy  
-No digas tonterías Lucy, son muy diferentes, no creo que ellos 2 puedan estar juntos, son muy diferentes-Lissana  
-Loki y yo somos diferentes, pero he pensado en decirle si a su propuesta de amor-Lucy  
**_NATSU Y GRAY  
_**-Por que tengo que sentirme al lado tuyo-Natsu  
-Por que es el único lugar vacío-Gray (mirando a otro lado)  
-No me molestes, no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa-Natsu  
-Lo mismo digo-Gray  
-Mírame a los ojos, detesto que cuando hable no me miren a los ojos, parece que me estas ignorando-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray mirando a Natsu  
-Por que no dices nada-Natsu  
-Dijiste que te mirara a los ojos, eso estoy haciendo-Gray  
-Idiota-Natsu sentándose  
-Me da igual-Gray mirando a Natsu y así duro un buen rato  
-Que tanto me miras-Natsu  
-Tu cabello en verdad es rosa natural o te lo teñiste (ósea pintarse el cabello de otro color)-Gray  
-Es natural-Natsu  
-Entonces por eso es tan lindo-Gray acariciando el cabello de Natsu  
-(pensando) Que extraño, Gray es muy diferente como me dijo Lissana-Natsu  
-(pensando) Mi corazón late más fuerte de lo normal, que extraño, tendré algo o acaso es la presencia de Natsu, es la primera vez que me sucede (hablando) tu cabello es muy suave y sedoso, me gusta-Gray  
-Gracias-Natsu sonrojado


	2. Preocupacion

-(pensando)Gray es muy diferente a como me había dicho Lissana-Natsu  
-O tu eres Natsu-Erza  
-S-si-Natsu  
-Bueno te pediré un pequeño favor-Erza  
-Cual-Natsu  
-Fairy Tail tiene una buena reputación así que no vayas a arruinar nuestra reputación o yo misma te are sufrir por un buen rato-Erza amenazante  
-(pensando)d-da miedo, pero quien es para ordenarme (hablando) oyes y quien te crees para-Natsu  
-Mejor obedécela, la ultima persona que la reto fue Gajeel y en verdad sufrió como nunca-Gray  
-(pensando) le dijo lo que le aria si me retaba, Gray generalmente le vendría valiendo, que extraño (hablando) ya escuchaste Dragneel, y espero que seamos buenos amigos-Erza  
-S-si-Natsu  
-Una llamada, Natsu, Gray, me retiro-Erza retirándose  
-Da miedo-Natsu  
-Bueno, se toma muy enserio esto de ser presidenta estudiantil, quiere que Fairy Tail sea una escuela totalmente perfecta-Gray  
-Quien le abra llamado-Natsu  
-El jefe de donde trabajo, Jellal-Gray  
-Vaya, debió de ser una coincidencia-Natsu  
-La verdad no, ella fue quien le dijo que me diera el trabajo-Gray  
-Crees que me pueda dar a uno como el tuyo-Natsu  
-Por que-Gray  
-No tengo nada que hacer en las tardes-Natsu  
-Díselo a ella, ella es la novia de Jellal y seguramente lo convencerá-Gray  
Después de tener sus clases por el profesor Freed, Laxus, Evergreen y Mirajane  
-Gray, a donde vas a almorzar-Natsu  
-A la azotea, si quieres verme, búscame ahí-Gray saliendo del salón  
-Natsu, que tanto te paso con él-Lissana  
-Nada en especial-Natsu  
-Cada vez que le preguntas algo no te reclama o dice algo-Lucy  
-No, pero, tiene una actitud muy fría, por que es así de frío y solitario-Natsu  
-Eso nunca lo hemos sabido, una vez le pregunte y me dio un puñetazo, y se fue pero pude ver como habían lagrimas en sus ojos-Loki  
-Y es muy desinteresado en los demás-Gajeel  
-Cada vez que nos acercamos a él demasiado parece disgustarle-Levy  
-Gray es muy raro-Erza  
-E-Erza, tu cuando llegaste, Levy, tenemos algo que hacer-Gajeel tomando de la mano a Levy  
-Espera, no hemos terminado de hablar-Levy

-Ese idiota me sigue teniendo miedo-Erza  
-Lissana, quisiera estar contigo pero tengo que hablar con Gray-Natsu  
-Si, pero procura no pelear con él-Lissana  
-Si-Natsu saliendo del salón  
-(pensando) Gray, es muy y solitario, que le abra sucedido, por que es así, me preocupa demasiado, aunque siento un poco de odio por él por como me trato en la mañana, solo empezar a pelear sin siquiera conocerme-Natsu abriendo la puerta de la azotea  
-Gray, donde estas-Natsu  
-No creí que vinieras-Gray sentado en el suelo  
-Bueno, no terminamos de hablar esta mañana-Natsu sentándose al lado de Gray  
-Y de que quieres hablar-Gray  
-Gray, por que eres muy solitario-Natsu  
-Me siento más cómodo así-Gray  
-Pero, no tienes a nadie importante en tu vida-Natsu  
-No-Gray  
-Por que, nunca haz tenido a alguien por preocuparte-Natsu  
-L-lo tuve, tuve a gente por la cual preocuparme, pero eso no te incumbe a ti-Gray  
-Tuviste, pero por que ahora no, que le paso a esa gente por la que te preocupas-Natsu  
-Dije que no te incumbe-Gray  
-Pero, que sucedió, murió, esta enferma, tuvo algún accidente-Natsu  
-D-detente, no digas más de la cuenta-Gray  
-Pero, que le pasó, como murió-Natsu  
-Dije que te detuvieras-Gray levantándose  
-Que enfermedad tenia-Natsu levantándose y acercándose a Gray  
-Cállate por favor-Gray  
-Que tipo de accidente tuvo-Natsu  
-¡CALLATE YA IMBECIL!-Gray dándole un puñetazo a en la cara a Natsu tirándolo al suelo  
-Maldito, no se por que me preocupo por ti-Natsu sobándose la cara, al levantar la mirada hacia el rostro de Gray, veía caer lagrimas de su rostro  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TE PREOCUPAS POR MI, DEJA DE JODERME, NO SE POR QUE RESPONDO TUS ESTUPIDECES NI POR QUE TE HABLO!-Gray corriendo  
-Gray, que te sucede-Natsu  
-Natsu, que fue lo que pasó-Lissana  
-Natsu, q-que paso, por que Gray estaba llorando-Lucy  
-N-no se, no me logro explicar por que empezó a llorar-Natsu  
-Que le dijiste-Lucy  
-Solo le pregunte sobre la gente que le preocupaba, que le había sucedido a esa gente, y me dio un puñetazo, empezó a llorar y salió corriendo-Natsu levantándose  
-Natsu, por que le preguntaste eso-Lissana  
-Creo que esa es la razón por la cual es frío y solitario, Lissana, tienes su numero-Natsu  
-Si-Lissana  
-Dámelo por favor-Natsu  
Después de terminar la hora del almuerzo, Natsu se fue a su lugar con la esperanza de ver entrar a Gray, pero eso no sucedió, Gray no entro  
-(pensando) por que no vino, no era necesario que no viniera, dejo sus cosas, será mejor que le pregunte donde esta y me disculpe con él-Natsu mandando un mensaje a Gray  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
-Natsu idiota, por que de todas las cosas tenias que preguntarme eso, por que quiero hablarte, por que no puedo dejarte como los demás-Gray llorando, cuando su celular empezó a sonar  
-Un mensaje, de quien-Gray limpiándose las lagrimas

_Natsu: perdón por hacerte esas preguntas estúpidas, no quería verte llorar, lo siento  
Gray: no importa, no tienes por que disculparte  
Natsu: puedo verte en algún lugar  
Gray: a la salida búscame en la línea 5 del tren en la estación 3, te esperare hay  
Natsu: esta bien, gracias_

-Natsu, por que me interesas, no llevo ni un solo día en conocerte, me es muy acogedora tu presencia, me es acogedor tenerte cercas de mi-Gray mirando al cielo  
**_Después de terminar las clases_**  
-(pensando) Gray, me preocupa, me entristece verlo llorar, pero lo odio, que te sucede Gray-Natsu  
-Natsu, por donde vives-Lissana  
-Tomare la línea 5 de la estación 3 a la 7, 4 calles al enfrent la izquierda-Natsu  
-De que lado sales-Lucy  
-Del derecho-Natsu  
-Es casi la misma dirección a excepción de la ultima calle, el va a la derecha-Lucy  
-Vaya, ese Gray volvió a dejar sus cosas, tendré que ir a su casa a dárselas otra vez-Erza  
-No te molestes-Natsu  
-No es ninguna molestia, paso por hay cuando voy a ver a Jellal-Erza  
-El jefe de la fabrica la Torre del Paraíso?-Natsu  
-Si-Erza  
-Crees que me pueda dar algún trabajo-Natsu feliz  
-Esta bien, hablare con él, regresare al rato por las cosas de Gray-Erza  
-No Erza, yo se las llevo vivo cercas de él-Natsu tomando las cosas de Gray  
-Pero, puede seguir molesto-Lissana  
-No importa, solo iré a dárselas-Natsu  
-Esta bien pero no pelees con el por favor-Lissana  
-Si, no te preocupes-Natsu saliendo  
-(pensando) Vivo cercas de Gray, lo que menos quería, aunque podre saber más de él-Natsu  
Al llegar a la estación de tren, vio en las bancas un cabello azul familiar  
-Gray?-Natsu haciendo voltear a la persona en la banca  
-Eres tu Natsu-Gray con un rostro que reflejaba culpa y tristeza  
-Gray, tus cosas-Natsu  
-Gracias-Gray viendo el rostro de Natsu  
-Q-que pasa-Natsu sonrojado  
-Perdón por a verte hecho esto-Gray acariciando la mejilla de Natsu  
-No es nada, e tenido golpes peores-Natsu sonriendo, tomando la mano de Gray que había acariciado su mejilla  
-Vámonos Gray, te acompaño a tu casa-Natsu  
-Pero vivo un poco lejos-Gray  
-No importa, Lissana me dijo tu dirección, yo también vivo por ahí, solo que yo tomo la calle hacia la izquierda, tu tomas la derecha-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray  
Al subirse al tren, había un silencio total que le disgustaba a Natsu  
-(pensando) que le digo, me disgusta estar así-Natsu  
-Natsu, me puedes dejar tomar tu mano-Gray  
-Esta bien-Natsu tomando la mano de Gray  
-(pensando) Natsu, su presencia, hace que me sienta diferente, tengo un extraño pensamiento, algo, que quiero hacer con él, yo quiero que yo y Natsu nos-Gray  
-Gray si no te levantas iremos a otra estación incorrecta-Natsu jalando la mano de Gray  
-P-perdón, estaba pensando-Gray levantándose  
Gray y Natsu salieron y se dirigieron a la casa de Gray sin soltarse la mano y al llegar a la casa de Gray  
-Aquí vives-Natsu  
-Si, ven cuando te sientas solo en tu casa-Gray  
-N-no te daría una molestia-Natsu  
-No, a veces me sería buena tu compañía-Gray abriendo la puerta de su casa  
-Gray, por que te molesta que, te pregunte sobre tus padres y la gente que te importa-Natsu preocupado  
-Natsu, por favor, prométeme que no me volverás a hacer esa pregunta, prometo decirte algún día, pero deja de hacerme esa pregunta-  
-Esta bien Gray, me voy, mañana nos vemos-Natsu  
-Si, pero Natsu-Gray  
-Mand..-Natsu sellado por los labios de Gray, al separarse, Gray dio la espalda a Natsu inmediatamente pero, tenía un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, a esto Gray cerro la puerta de su casa  
-Sus labios, eran suaves y cálidos-Gray sonrojado con una pequeña sonrisa  
**_Natsu en su casa_**  
-Maldito Gray, como te atreves a robarme mi primer beso, pero, por que, por que no estoy molesto, yo, yo odio a Gray, acaso me gusto que me robara mi primer beso, al separarse de mi, pude notar en su rostro una sonrisa, acaso, yo le gusto, n-no debo de decir estupideces, es imposible que yo le llegara a gustar, además, es imposible que me guste Gray-Natsu sonrojado

* * *

Por si alguien pasa a leer este finc y queria saber más perdón es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer del colegio pero creo que ya tendre un poco de tiempo para escribir, gracias por leer


	3. Extraño sentimiento

-(pensando) Natsu, por que te hablo, por que quiero estar contigo, por que, por que ayer te bese-Gray de camino al instituto, entrando a la estación de tren  
-Gray, al fin llegas-Natsu  
-Natsu, me haz estado esperando-Gray  
-Si, no quería ir solo-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray  
-(pensando) Sera mejor que siga lo que me dijo Lissana-Natsu

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-G-Gray te beso-Lissana_

_-Si-Natsu sonrojado_

_-N-no estas molesto-Lissana_

_-No-Natsu_

_-T-te gusto que te besara-Lissana_

_-C-Creo que si, pero eso no cambia el odio que siento por él-Natsu_

_-Natsu, alguna vez haz pensado en amar a alguien-Lissana_

_-N-no-Natsu sonrojado_

_-Natsu, y si le das una oportunidad a Gray-Lissana_

_-Q-que, a mi no me gusta Gray-Natsu_

_-Entonces por que me dijiste que viniera-Lissana_

_-Por que, me preocupa Gray, y quiero ayudarlo a que deje de ser así, quiero verlo sonreír, pero, si me llegara a gustar, Gray me corresponderá-Natsu_

_-Eso no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo, intenta tratarlo con cariño, tal vez así puedas descubrir sus sentimientos-Lissana_

_-C-cariño-Natsu_

_-Si, trátalo con cariño y amor, como si fueran una pareja de verdad-Lissana_

_-E-esta bien-Natsu sonrojado_

**_END FLASH BACK_**

**_EN EL VAGÓN DEL TREN_**  
-(pensando) Darle una oportunidad a Gray, tratarlo con cariño y amor, creo que debo de hacerlo, tal vez Gray me gusta un poco, n-no importa, si lo que necesita es cariño y amor, se lo daré-Natsu empezando a abrazar el brazo de Gray  
-N-Natsu-Gray sonrojado  
-No te hagas ideas extrañas, estamos en otoño y tengo frío-Natsu sonrojado  
_**EN FAIRY TAIL**_  
-Lissana, debes de estar mintiendo-Lucy  
-Pero es verdad, Gray beso a Natsu-Lissana  
-Aunque sea verdad, por que lo hizo-Lucy  
-No se, esa vez que Natsu le pregunto por la gente que se preocupaba, le dijo que no sabía por que contestaba lo que le preguntaba ni por que le hablaba-Lissana  
En la entrada del salón se veía Natsu, abrazado del brazo de Gray, ambos sonrojados y al sentarse Natsu no dejo el brazo de Gray  
-N-Natsu, no crees que te haz pasado un buen rato apegado a mi-Gray sonrojado  
-Pero sigo teniendo frío-Natsu  
_**DESPUÉS DE LLEGAR LA HORA DE ALMUERZO**_  
-Gray, vamos a la azotea-Natsu  
-Por que-Gray  
-Quiero, hablar contigo-Natsu sonrojado  
-Esta bien-Gray  
_**EN LA AZOTEA**_  
-Y de que querías hablar conmigo Natsu-Gray sentándose en una banca  
-N-No se-Natsu sentándose al lado de Gray y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Gray  
-Entonces por que me trajiste aquí-Gray  
-N-no se, solo, quería estar un rato solo contigo-Natsu  
-Gray-Natsu  
-Que-Gray  
-Porque soy la única persona a la cual le hablas-Natsu  
-Tu no eres la única persona a la que le hablo, también le hablo a Lucy, Lissana, Juvia-Gray  
-Pero por que soy la única persona con la que estas, Lissana me dijo que tu solías estar solo, escondido, por que solo estas conmigo-Natsu  
-No se, tu presencia, me es acogedora-Gray  
-Gray, por que te gusta estar solo-Natsu  
-Te lo había dicho antes, me siento más cómodo así-Gray  
-Acaso es por lo que te pregunte ayer-Natsu  
-Que-Gray  
-La gente por la que te preocupabas-Natsu  
-N-Natsu-Gray  
-Dime, que le pasó a esa gente-Natsu  
-Natsu, prometiste no volver a preguntarme eso-Gray  
-Pero, no puedo cumplirte esa promesa, que le pasó a esa gente-Natsu  
-Natsu, n-no quiero enfadarme, no me preguntes eso-Gray molesto  
-Pero, yo, yo quiero saber, me preocupas-Natsu  
-Si te preocupo, entonces deja de preguntarme-Gray levantándose  
-Pero me preocupas-Natsu levantándose, tomando la mano de Gray  
-Dije que te diría algún día, así que no me preguntes-Gray  
-Pero, tu me preocupas, yo quiero saber más de ti, Gray, tu, tu me g…-Natsu había sido callado, por Gray, Gray lo había besado  
-(pensando) G-Gray, q-que, p-por que lo hizo-Natsu, sentía que Gray entrelazaba sus manos  
-Natsu, no, no me preguntes más-Gray  
-S-si-Natsu volviendo a besar a Gray  
-(pensando)G-Gray, me, me esta besando-Natsu  
-(pensando)Q-que estoy haciendo, p-por que lo estoy besando, por que, mi corazón late tan fuerte, q-que hago-Gray, se estaba recostando en la banca, dejando encima suyo a Natsu, empezando a besar apasionadamente a Natsu  
-(pensando)Q-que hace, Gray, q-que esta haciendo, q-que estoy haciendo-Natsu estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Gray, mientras Gray hacia lo mismo con él  
-(pensando)P-por que lo hago, por que estoy desabrochando la camisa de Natsu-Gray  
Al terminar ese beso, Gray y Natsu se miraron fijamente, una extraña mirada, Gray empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Natsu, y bajo su bóxer  
-Q-que, que vas a-Natsu había sido sellado por los labios de Gray, regresando a ese beso apasionado, mucho más apasionado que el de antes, se podía escuchar, el sonido de la intensidad de ese beso, Gray empezó a acariciar el miembro de Natsu  
-Q-que vas hacer-Natsu  
-No te are nada malo, solo deja seguir con esto-Gray volviendo a besar a Natsu, mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro de Natsu  
-(pensando)G-Gray, que, que hace, que, que siento, es placer, yo, yo, yo acaso siento algo más que un solo querer con Gray-Natsu tomando con más fuerzas sus manos entrelazadas  
-(pensando)Que estoy haciendo, por que, quiero ir más con Natsu, por que quiero hacer algo más que un simple beso-Gray  
-ngh…G-Gray, d-detente, m-me voy a c-correr…ngh-Natsu  
-Hazlo, no importa que lo hagas en mi mano-Gray  
-ngh…G-Gray…ngh-Natsu corriéndose en la mano de Gray, llenándola de su esencia, Gray llevando con su mano esa esencia hasta su boca, dejando toda esa esencia en su boca  
-(pensando) Gray, esta tomando mi esencia-Natsu  
Gray, con toda la esencia de Natsu, Gray empezó a besar nuevamente a Natsu con toda esa esencia que tenía en su boca, compartiéndola con Natsu  
-(pensando)Natsu, su esencia, sabe deliciosa-Gray  
-(pensando)Este beso, es más ligero, acaso, lo hizo para esto, yo, q-que hago, yo, yo acaso amo a Gray-Natsu separándose de Gray  
-G-Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-N-Natsu-Gray  
-P-perdóname por lo que hice-Natsu levantándose de Gray, soltando su mano, corriendo por la puerta para entrar a la azotea  
-Natsu, Natsu, q-que, q-que fue lo que hice, p-por que lo hice-Gray sonrojado mirando su mano, con la cual había tocado el miembro de Natsu  
-Creo que debo dejarlo solo, yo, por que quise hacerlo con él, acaso, estoy enamorado de Natsu-Gray  
_**EN EL PASILLO**_  
-P-por que lo hice, por que mi corazón late tan fuerte-Natsu sonrojado abrochando su camisa  
-D-debo de buscar a Gray, no quiero que me deje solo de nuevo-Natsu corriendo hacia los patios de árboles  
-Donde puede estar Gray-Natsu volteando hacia todos los lados  
-N-Natsu, q-que haces aquí-Gray  
-Gray, a que haz venido hasta aquí-Natsu  
-Y-yo, pensé que debía dejarte solo un rato por lo que..-Gray sonrojado  
-N-no importa ya, vamos, vamos al salón-Natsu sonrojado, abrazando el brazo de Gray  
-E-esta bien (pensando) acaso, siento amor por Natsu, quiero, quiero besarlo otra vez, yo, me enamore de Natsu, pero por que lo hice, c-como logro Natsu que me enamorara de él-Gray sonrojado  
-(pensando) Gray, le iba a decir que me gustaba, pero, Gray, solo me agrada, el no me gusta, n-no amo a Gray, s-solo lo quiero como mi amigo-Natsu sonrojado abrazando más fuerte el brazo de Gray


	4. Enfado

1 semana después  
-(pensando) No e visto Gray en una semana, acaso sera por lo que hicimos ese día, i-idiota no pienses en eso-Natsu sonrojado, recordando la vez en la que él y Gray se habían besado y Gray empezó a masturbarlo, que él se habia corrido en la mano de Gray y Gray se tomo toda esa esencia suya, Natsu tomo el tren como todos los días, con la esperanza de volver a ver a este Gray, lo cual no había sucedido  
-(pensando) Gray Fullbuster, estuvo bien a verme enamorado de ti-Natsu cargando su mochila y una maleta  
EN FAIRY TAIL  
-Director Makarov los preparativos para asistir al campamento Fairy Tail estan listos-Mirajane  
-Bien, entonces iremos hoy mismo-Makarov  
-Director Makarov, no se le hace extraño que Gray asista al campamento y ademas se alla propuesto para ayudar en lo preparativos-Mirajane  
-La verdad si, se me es muy raro-Makarov  
-Es por ese chico llamado Natsu, Gray empezó a cambiar, y cuando ayudaba en los preparativos se le veia como sonreia cuando le dije que por su ayuda dejariamos que su pareja en el campamento fuera Natsu-Erza  
-Erza, acaso sera que Gray esta enamorado de Natsu-Mirajane  
-Probablemente-Erza  
-Entonces ese chico al fin se intereso por el amor, después de a ver vivido eso y perder su felicidad, por fin la esta recuperando-Makarov  
-Director Makarov, cual fue la razón por la cual Gray perdió su felicidad-Erza  
-Como empezar, solo se los contare a ustedes pero tienen que guardarlo como un secreto-Makarov  
-Si-Erza y Mirajane  
MIENTRAS EN EL SALÓN DE NATSU  
-Lissana, puedo preguntare algo-Natsu  
-Si-Lissana  
-Gray, tiene novia o alguna chica que le guste Gray-Natsu  
-No tiene novia, pero a una chica le gusta Gray, es Juvia-Lissana  
-Juvia(pensando) Juvia también faltó toda esta semana, acaso ella estuvo con Gray todo este tiempo-Natsu  
-Creo que Gray estuvo con Juvia toda esta semana-Lissana  
-E-enserio-Natsu  
-Solo han dicho eso pero no estoy segura-Lissana  
-Vaya, sera mejor preguntarle en persona-Nastu  
-Y que dices Nastu, entonces vas a ir al campamento-Lissana  
-Si, pero Gray ira-Natsu  
-El no suele ir a ese tipo de cosas, lo más probable es que no vaya-Lissana  
-Vaya idiota-Natsu recostando su cabeza en la mesa  
-Me tengo que ir Natsu tengo algo que hablar con Lucy-Lissana  
-Esta bien-Natsu cubriendo su cabeza recostada en la banca con sus brazos  
-(pensando)Maldito Gray, no ira y yo queria que el fuera mi pareja en el campamento, que sentido tiene ir si no estara él-Natsu, de repente los pensamientos habian sido interrumpidos, una mano habia acariciado su cabello rosado  
-Buenos días Natsu-Gray con una sonrisa un poco peculiar  
-G-Gray-Natsu, reaccionando rapidamente al escuchar la voz de Gray, y sonrojandose al ver esa linda sonrisa en la cara de Gray  
-¿Natsu?-Gray  
-¿Q-que?-Natsu  
-Mmm...¿Natsu?-Gray juntando su frente junto a la de Natsu, dejando sus labios a milimetros, aumentando el sonrojamiento de Natsu  
-G-G-G-Natsu  
-Natsu, estas enfermo o por que te sonrojas-Gray abriendo los ojos, mirando fijamente a Natsu a los ojos, sin alejarse de rostro de Natsu  
-N-no es nada, a-a veces extrañamente sonrojo-Natsu alejando de Gray desviando su mirada  
-Por que-Gray  
-N-no se-Natsu algo molesto  
-P-por que ahora te molestas-Gray  
-No estoy molesto-Natsu aun sonrojado y más molesto  
-Si lo estas-Gray tomando de la barbilla a Natsu para que lo mirara a los ojos  
-Te dije que no lo estoy-Natsu molesto desviando nuevamente la mirada de Gray  
-Entonces por que no me miras a los ojos-Gray  
-Por que no quiero, no estoy de humor para verte-Natsu  
-P-por que, a-acaso te hice algo-Gray  
-Tal vez-Natsu  
-Chicos, hemos venido por ustedes el autobús lo espera par irnos al campamento Tenroujima-Mirajane  
-Escogan su pareja para el campamento, ya que en el autobús se sentaran junto a ella-Erza  
-Natsu, quieres ser mi pareja en el campamento-Gray  
-!SI¡-Natsu acercandose a la cara de Gray  
-E-esto, perdón, si quiero ser tu pareja en el campamento-Natsu  
-Gracias Natsu, entonces vamos-Gray tomando de la mano a Natsu  
-Mirajane, Erza, mi pareja sera Natsu-Gray  
-Mirajane la mia sera Lucy-Lissana  
-eh, Lucy y Lissana, por que estarán juntas-Gray  
-Eh, e-etto (pensando) que inventamos para no decirle que queremos planear algo para unirlos-Lucy y Lissana  
-No importa, vamos Natsu-Gray jalando la mano de Natsu  
-Eh, s-si(pensando) Este cambio de actitud es muy diferente al de ultima ves que lo vi, por que cambio, acaso en verdad estuvo con Juvia toda esta semana-Natsu  
-Natsu, quieres sentarte al lado de la ventana o al lado del pasillo-Gray  
-Eh, pues no se en realidad, siéntate tu donde quieras-Natsu  
-Oye, sigues molesto-Gray  
-Te dije que no estoy molesto-Natsu  
-Entonces por que te comportas así-Gray  
-Donde estuviste toda esta semana-Natsu  
-Donde estuve?, estuve con Juvia en-Gray  
-Lo sabía, estabas con Juvia, suéltame, y mejor ve con Juvia, puedo ir con alguien más-Natsu molesto y jalando su mano para irse de ese lugar  
-Eh, pero todavía no e terminado-Gray tomando la mano de Natsu con más fuerza  
-No me importa suéltame-Natsu  
-Déjame terminar-Gray jalando la mano de Natsu y abrazándolo de su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos  
-O-oye q-que-Natsu sonrojado, y sellado por los labios  
-(pensando) Q-que hace este idiota, m-me esta besando, debería separarlo, pero, me tranquiliza, después de no verlo en tanto tiempo, esto me tranquiliza, porque-Natsu cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus labios con los de Gray, volviendo más tierno el beso  
-Ya estas tranquilo?me dejarías terminar de decirte donde estuve toda esta semana?-Gray  
-S-solo hazlo rápido(pensando)Que este tan cercas de mi me tranquiliza-Natsu  
-Esta semana estuve con Juvia y otros preparando los preparativos para el campamento Tenroujima-Gray  
-Eh, y por que te fuiste para ayudar-Natsu  
-Como decírtelo, en el autobús seremos pareja, pero para compartir las cabañas escoge los equipos el profesor Makarov, y quería dormir en el campamento contigo-Gray soltando la mano de Natsu, para tomar su barbilla y acercar su rostro más hacia su cara  
-E-entonces lo hiciste por mi-Natsu  
-Si, quería pasar todo el tiempo perdido junto a ti-Gray volviendo a besar a Natsu  
-(pensando) Acaso, si le gusto a Gray(hablando) Gray, acaso yo te gusto-Natsu  
-Eh?-Gray sonrojado  
-Te gusto si o no-Natsu  
-Bueno no es algo fácil de explicar, no me gustas, te amo como amigos y me atraes mucho, inclusive me gusta besarte pero no creo que me gustes, acaso yo te gusto-Gray  
-E-eso es imposible idiota, además somos hombres-Natsu sonrojado  
-Te ves bastante tierno sonrojado(pensando) solo quisiera recordar aquel entonces si eras tu el que me dio ese animo de seguir adelante-Gray  
-C-cállate y aléjate de mi-Natsu separándose de Gray  
-eh?(pensando) Estuvo bien decirle que no me gusta, después de todo, no puedo amarlo, todo este tiempo fingiendo que estoy desinteresado en el amor, cuando en verdad es por otra razón, verdad, madre-Gray y extrañamente derramando lagrimas en su rostro  
-G-Gray, oye, por que lloras-Natsu  
-E-estoy llorando?-Gray con su mano tocando su rostro, y efectivamente era verdad lo que decía Natsu, el estaba llorando  
-Gray por que lloras-Natsu  
-No le tomes importancia, vamos al autobús-tomando la mano de Natsu  
-S-si-Natsu siguiendo a Gray  
-(pensado) Aquellos días, aquellos recuerdos solo con recordarlos, derramo lagrimas, me duele recordarlos, pero no importa, no puedo amar a nadie, no quiero encariñarme con alguien, me dolería perderlo, especialmente por "BLOOD", mientras ellos existan no te podre amar Natsu, perdóname-Gray limpiando sus lágrimas con su brazo


End file.
